Unexpected Love Stories
by aliena wyvern
Summary: Série d'OS avec pairings à la demande du lecteur, demandez moi n'importe quoi et je vous écrit un truc. Rating variable, du K au M.
1. règlement

Salut à toutes et à tous!

Suite à la demande d'une amie, je publie un nouveau type de fic.

Le principe est: pairings improbables.

Vous m'envoyez une suggestion avec deux personnages du Hobbit et/ou du Seigneur des Anneaux qui en principe (ou pas) n'ont rien à voir ensemble, ou ne se sont jamais croisés, et j'écris un OS sur eux. Vous pouvez aussi me demander un pairing avec un OC...ou vous-même, mais dans ce cas envoyez moi une description précise.  
Ça peut être du slash ou du het, en fait à peu près n'importe quoi.  
Envoyez-moi un PM en précisant le rating (de K à M), une idée de scénario si vous voulez, de quelle façon je dois l'écrire (parodie, humour, tragédie...).

Quelques exemples: Gollum/Galadriel, Smaug/Beorn, Thranduil/Arwen, Boromir/Thorïn...

Lâchez-vous, demandez n'importe quoi et je tâcherais de vous pondre un truc correct!


	2. starlight (taurielXofc)

**Et voilà, premier OS publié, et il est dédié à Zvezdnayapyl (je t'ai déjà dit que je t'adore, Zveda?), qui m'a demandé un Tauriel/OFC (Idrissa) tragique!  
Rating M (soft) et Idrissa est à Zveda. C'est mon premier yuri donc soyez indulgent si c'est mauvais...**

Starlight

Idrissa se glissa derrière un arbre. Les bois de Mirkwood étaient étrangement silencieux, mais elle savait qu'_elle_ était là. _Elle_ la suivait. _Elle_ allait la trouver. _Elle_ ne renonçait jamais.  
Le soir tombait, et la brume descendue des montagnes nimbait déjà les arbres, rendant la forêt étrangement iréelle.  
Il y eut un craquement, et la jeune Elfe sentit son coeur battre plus vite.  
_Elle_ approchait.  
Idrissa se tendit, prête à bondir en avant. Elle risqua un oeil derrière son arbre.  
Rien.  
Un poids soudain s'abattit sur son dos, la plaquant au sol.  
Les branches. Elle aurait dû penser aux branches. C'était _son_ terrain de chasse favori.  
Idrissa se débattit furieusement, donnant des coups de pieds et des coups de poings au hasard.  
En vain. Son adversaire était bien plus fort et plus rapide qu'elle.  
- Alors, tu abandonnes? lui sussura-t-on à l'oreille.  
- Tu rêves.  
D'une brusque torsion des hanches, Idrissa inversa les positions, immobilisant son agresseur.  
- J'ai gagné, Tauriel.

L'Elfe rousse se tortilla pour se dégager.  
- Tu as triché.  
Idrissa lui tira la langue avant de la libérer en roulant sur le côté.  
Tauriel retira délicatement une feuille morte de la chevelure de son amie. Ça avait toujours été un jeu entre elles.  
Le chasseur et la proie.  
Plus âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années, Tauriel ne gagnait pas forcément à chaque fois.  
- Tu es prête pour demain?  
Idrissa rit doucement.  
- Pour ma première patrouille? Tu veux rire! Ça fait une éternité que je suis prête!

La jeune Elfe se tut un instant. La nuit était tombée, et dans leur position, elles pouvaient voir les étoiles au dessus d'elles.  
- Elbereth brille particulièrement, ce soir.  
- C'est un heureux présage.  
- Elle brille toujours quand je viens observer les étoiles avec toi.  
La lumière céleste parait la peau pâle de Tauriel de reflets argentés. Avec ses longs cheveux roux lustrés et ses yeux verts, elle était d'une beauté presque iréelle.  
Idrissa soupira. Elle enviait le physique de Tauriel. Ses cheveux à elle étaient noirs et ses yeux couleur chocolat. C'était plutôt commun pour une Elfe.  
- Ça ne va pas?  
- Le prince Legolas te dévorais des yeux aujourd'hui.  
Tauriel grimaça.  
- Encore?  
- Il n'a d'yeux que pour toi ces temps-ci.  
Tauriel se redressa sur un coude.  
- Serais-tu jalouse?  
- OUI! explosa son amie.  
L'Elfe rousse se pencha, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.  
- Ce n'est pas avec Legolas que je vais regarder les étoiles.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. C'était un baiser tendre et délicat, qui devint de plus en plus passionné.  
Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, elles étaient toutes deux haletantes.  
- Je t'aime, murmura Idrissa.  
- Je sais.  
Tauriel commença à retirer lentement ses vêtements, imitée par son amie. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres.  
- Tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi.  
Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement nues l'une contre l'autre, enlacée, leurs mains explorant leurs deux corps, se redécourant comme à chaque fois.  
Elles se connaissaient toutes deux par coeur, sachant exactement où caresser et où embrasser pour rendre l'autre folle de plaisir, et bientôt l'air se remplit de doux gémissements de plaisir partagé. Lorsqu'Idrissa sentit les longs doigts fins de son amie se glisser entre ses cuisses pour caresser ce point incroyablement sensible qui lui faisait voir des étoiles encore plus brillantes que celles qui scintillaient dans le ciel d'Arda, elle oublia tout ce qui n'était pas Tauriel et lui rendit la pareille avec tendresse.  
C'était incroyablement tendre et en même temps passionné. C'était simplement un moment où il n'existait plus rien au monde que deux Elfes qui s'aimaient. Avec seulement la lumière des étoiles pour témoins.  
Après l'ultime explosion, une fois que leurs deux respirations se furent calmées et que les dernières brumes de plaisir se soient dissipées, Idrissa reposa doucement sa tête sur la poitrine de Tauriel, écoutant son rythme cardiaque affolé.  
- J'ai peur, dit-elle soudain.  
Tauriel caressa doucement son front en sueur.  
- Pourquoi, melleth-nîn?  
- Pour demain.  
- Il ne faut pas. Les étoiles veillent sur nous, mumura-t-elle en désignant le ciel.  
Elle s'endormirent enlacées, enivrées de la présence l'une de l'autre. Pour la dernière fois.

_Le lendemain..._

Tauriel observait les bois, de plus en plus inquiète. Il se faisait tard, et la patrouille ne revenait pas. C'était anormal, et elle le savait pertinemment. Une boule d'angoisse se formait lentement dans son estomac.  
_Idrissa._  
- Ils arrivent!  
Le cri de la sentinelle lui fit lever la tête. Une sueur glacée coula le long de son dos.  
Ses yeux d'Elfes virent le groupe des patrouilleurs arriver de loin. Quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Elle courut à leur rencontre. Il fallait qu'elle sache.  
Un brancard. Il y avait un brancard.  
_Faites que ce ne soit pas elle, s'il vous plaît..._  
Mais ces cheveux noirs étaient trop caractéristiques pour lui laisser beaucoup d'espoir. Tauriel poussa un cri de désespoir et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de son amie. Les larmes roulaient déjà sur ses joues.  
Les paroles du chef de patrouille lui parvinrent comme de très loin, et par bribes.  
- ...avons croisé des Orcs...rien pu faire...

D'un seul coup d'oeil, elle sut qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Idrissa avait quasiment été coupée en deux. Son souffle était moins audible à chaque respiration.  
- Idrissa...  
Elle entrouvrit un oeil.  
- Tau...riel?  
- Ne parles pas, ça va aller, sanglota l'Elfe rousse, serrant sa main dans la sienne.  
La peau était déjà glacée.  
-...agis comme...une idiote...  
- Tais-toi!  
Idrissa tenta un sourire et échoua lamentablement.  
-...ai mal...  
- La ferme!  
Idrissa referma les paupières. Elle leva une main tremblante avec difficulté, caressant la joue de Tauriel, y laissant une traînée ensanglantée.  
-...regardes...les étoiles...pour...moi...  
- Je t'aime, murmura Tauriel, la voix brisée.  
Idrissa sourit. Sa tête roula en arrière.  
- Non. Non. NON!  
_Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas juste. C'était sa première patrouille. Ça ne devait pas arriver. C'était un cauchemar._ Mais c'était la réalité, et il ne restait plus, de deux âmes soeurs, qu'une seule au coeur brisé.  
Et Tauriel maudit les étoiles, de n'avoir pas su veiller sur son amour.

_Quelques centaines d'années plus tard..._

Tauriel poussa sans ménagement le jeune Nain dans la cellule. Il se retourna et lui adressa un sourire malicieux.  
L'Elfe rousse fut saisie.  
Elle connaissait ce sourire. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que le Nain avait les cheveux noirs et les prunelles chocolat.  
Le trou dans son coeur se rouvrit instantanément.  
_Idrissa._  
- Vous n'allez pas me fouiller? J'ai peut-être quelque chose dans mon pantalon.  
La capitaine de la garde sylvestre sourit. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité.  
- Ou rien.  
Et elle claqua la porte de la cellule.  
Une illusion. Rien de plus.

Fin

**reviews?**


	3. Seuls (gollumXgaladriel)

**Cet OS est un Gollum/Galadriel pour une pote. Donc c'est tordu.**

Seuls

Nous sommes seuls, mon Précieux. Si seuls..._gollum, gollum_!

Non, pas seul. Je suis là, moi. Et nous avons le Précieux.

Oui, le Précieux.

Et il y a la Dame, n'est-ce pas?

La Dame?

Oui, mon Précieux! La belle Dame qui vient nous voir quand nous dormons...

Est-ce beau, mon Précieux?

Mais oui, mon Trésor! _Gollum, gollum_! C'est beau, mon Précieux! Ça a des cheveux comme le Précieux!

Comme le Précieux?

Ouiiiii...dorés comme le Précieux! _Gollum, gollum_! Et toute blanche! Brillante comme le poisson.

Oui, bon poisson, joli poisson!

Et ça parle, oui mon Précieux, ça parle dans notre tête comme le Précieux! C'est gentil avec nous, ça oui!

Tu nous la présenteras, n'est-ce pas mon Précieux?

_Gollum, gollum_! Tu ne lui feras pas peur, non, mon Précieux. Ça ne doit pas être effrayé, sinon ça va partir.

Est-ce que ça aime le poisson?

Je ne sais pas, mon Précieux. Peut-être. Nous le lui demanderons la prochaine fois.

Est-ce que ça peut manger du Gobelin?

Non! _Gollum_! Ce n'est pas savoureux, pas bon pour les jolies Dames.

Comment ça s'appelle, mon Précieux?

Gollum ne sais pas. Mais ça nous comprends, oui mon Précieux! Ça nous ressemble!

Personne ne nous ressemble, mon Précieux. Personne ne nous ressemble et personne ne nous aime.

Ça a un Précieux comme nous, _gollum, gollum_!

Un autre Précieux?

Oui, un joli Précieux qui brille à son doigt. Un joli Précieux qui rend seul.

Nous ne sommes pas seul alors. C'est seul et ça vient nous voir.

Non mon Précieux. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

fin

**reviews? Je pense updater cette fic une fois par mois.**


	4. Eveil (fem bilboXthorin)

**Hello! aujourd'hui, le couple est fem!Bilbo (Billa)/Thorïn (je suis fan de fem!Bilbo, allez voir les fanarts de ssilcatt sur tumblr)**  
**Le bac de français est dans une semaine et demie donc je pense que mes rythmes de publication seront, comment dire...ralentis?**

Eveil

Billa Baggins regardait sans le voir le Nain inconscient sur le lit de camp. Elle se sentait vide. Affreusement coupable aussi. C'était en partie sa faute si Thorïn Oakenshield, roi sous la montagne, était dans cet état pitoyable.  
La Hobbite était épuisée. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle était à son chevet. Des jours qu'elle restait assise à côté de son lit, ne se levant que pour manger. Et encore. Elle ne dormait plus, ne parlait plus que par monosyllabes.

Billa croisa le regard de Tauriel, assise au chevet de Kili et de Fili à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'Elfe et les deux jeunes Nains, gravements blessés mais dans un état moins critique que celui de Thorïn, se remettaient peu à peu. Tauriel recommençait même à marcher.  
- Vous devriez vous reposer, mellon-nîn, dit l'Elfe rousse.  
Billa secoua la tête. Non. Elle n'irait pas. Pas tant que Thorïn Oakenshield ne se serait pas réveillé. Ou qu'il soit mort.  
Elle le contempla d'un oeil morne. Torse nu, recouvert de bandage, ses longs cheveux noirs étalés sur l'oreiller, la respiration irrégulière et presque imperceptible, Thorïn lui donnait envie de hurler.  
Comme elle avait hurlé et sangloté de rage et de douleur quand Beorn l'avait ramené. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de sang. Ni de blessures aussi abominables.  
Gandalf l'avait soigné pendant six heures, enfermé dans une tente. Six longues et interminables heures au cours desquelles Billa avait pleuré sans retenue dans les bras de Bofur.

Et quand l'Istar était enfin sorti de la tente, la robe tachée de sang, les mains tremblantes et les cheveux en bataille, et qu'il avait annoncé d'un air lugubre que Thorïn ne survivrait sans doute pas, elle avait senti quelque chose se briser en elle.  
Elle s'était faufilée à l'intérieur de la tente, s'était assise au chevet du Nain, et elle était restée là.  
Et Thorïn refusait de mourir. Son corps tenait malgré tout. Parfois son visage se crispait, et Billa se demandait s'il souffrait.  
La Hobbite attendait. Et elle lui parlait, même s'il ne pouvait certainement pas l'entendre. Elle lui parlait de la Comté. De Bag-End. De Hobbiton. De ses cousins Sackville-Baggins qu'elle détestait. Et de lui, Thorïn. Elle avait l'impression que pour une fois il l'écoutait sans l'interrompre. Même s'il allait probablement la tuer à son hypothétique réveil. Après tout, elle avait volé l'Arkenstone.

Pourtant ce jour là, Billa craqua. Elle s'effondra sur le torse du Nain et se mit à sangloter de rage.  
- Vous êtes un imbécile, Thorïn Oakenshield! hurla-t-elle.  
Tauriel se leva et claudiqua tant bien que mal vers elle, pleine de sollicitude. Elle entoura les épaules de la Hobbite de ses bras et la berça comme un petit enfant. Billa ne s'en aperçut pas. Ses yeux brouillés de larmes ne voyaient plus que Thorïn.  
- Je suis désolée...je suis désolée...je suis désolée...gémit-elle comme un mantra.  
Tauriel lui caressa doucement les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, puis retourna au chevet de Fili et Kili.  
Billa se redressa comme un automate. Elle caressa doucement la joue du Roi Nain.  
- Reviens-moi...

Soudain, la respiration de Thorïn devint rauque et il frissonna. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent violemment. dans ses yeux injectés de sang, ses pupilles étaient si dilatées que les iris avaient disparu sous le noir. Son regard était fou et enfièvré. Avec une rapidité terrifiante, il agrippa le poignet de Billa et l'attira contre son corps. Elle s'affala sur son torse, tentant instinctivement de reculer, mais il pressa son autre main sur la nuque de la Semie-Homme. Thorïn se redressa brusquement sur le lit, enserrant la taille de Billa de ses jambes.  
Tauriel se leva brusquement. Kili sursauta et Fili renversa son bol de soupe.  
Le regard de la Hobbite croisa celui du Roi sous la Montagne. Les yeux bleus du Nain s'éclaircirent enfin, comme s'il reprenait soudain conscience de ce qu'il faisait.  
- Billa Baggins, souffla-t-il.  
Il attira de nouveau la Hobbite contre lui, et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Billa fut paralysée de stupeur. Thorïn pressa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces. Beaucoup plus douces qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Sa barbe caressante chatouillait sa peau.  
Une douce chaleur l'envahit. La main du Roi se pressa sur sa nuque et l'autre sur sa taille pour l'amener davantage contre lui et approfondir le baiser. Elle se raidit quand il effleura ses lèvres de sa langue, puis entrouvrit la bouche pour le laisser passer. La langue de Thorïn s'enroula autour de la sienne en un ballet voluptueux, presque impitoyable.  
Billa croisa ses bras autour de son cou et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Elle avait chaud, elle tremblait, un incendie embrasait son ventre. Lorsqu'il recula, rompant le baiser, elle gémit de frustration.  
Elle voulait plus.

Comme à regret, le nain desserra ses jambes, libérant sa taille. Et Billa faillit mourir de honte.  
Gandalf, Tauriel, Thranduil de Mirkwood, Fili, Kili, Legolas, la compagnie des treizes nains, Bard et son fils Baïn, Daín des Monts de Fer et Beorn les regardaient d'un air médusé.

Oups.

**reviews is life.**


End file.
